Instant messaging is a form of real-time communication between two or more computer users. Typically, the real-time communication is in the form of text that is typed into a computer by one user, and which is then received by another user during an Instant Messaging (“IM”) session. The other user is then able to type a response during the same IM session, thus making instant messaging more seamless and instantaneous than e-mail and other types of computer-based communication.
Instant messaging has become very popular within the business community as it allows users to communicate more freely and openly, while also increasing productivity. However, instant messaging systems are limited in their functionality. By way of example, most instant messaging systems only allow the user to set an online status or away message so peers are notified when the user is available, busy, in a meeting, away from the computer, etc.
However, such status messages do not impart information directed to a collaborative status. For example, if two individuals have a status message of “in a meeting,” such a status message does not impart information as to whether these individuals are in the same meeting.
By having a collaborative status message, more information can be provided to IM users, such as for example, which individuals are in a meeting.